Bugs (Feed Me)
Bugs are the enemies featured in the Feed Me Series. In Feed Me!, all bugs could be eaten to gain extra neck length, which is why they could be considered pickups rather than enemies. While most bugs are harmless and used only for extending the neck length of the venus fly trap, others have attacks that can damage it. In Super Feed Me, all the bugs have been redesigned, and it does not seem like they contribute to the venus fly trap's neck growth as they did in the first game. As seen in the first trailer, however, eating bugs may result in growing an extra head. ---- Bees Bees are one of the two dangerous types of bugs. They fly randomly inside a small area. If the venus fly trap gets under them, they turn angry and drop downwards, attacking with their stinger. A bug in feed me sometimes causes bees to get angry and attack even when the venus fly trap isn't nearby. They are redesigned as Great Killer Bees in Super Feed Me. These bees are larger, and turn red and round when angry. Bee.PNG|A bee from the original Feed Me Great Killer Bee.png|Appearance in Super Feed Me Great Killer Bee1.png|Bee from Super Feed Me, when angry. Bugs Bugs (also known as Ladybugs, Ladybirds '''or '''Ladybeetles) are insects that appear in Feed Me!. They move in the same way as flies, though perhaps slightly slower, and move inside a more limited area. They usually appear in groups. They are one of the harmless bug types, and like all other bugs, give extra neck length when eaten. it is unknown whether they will reappear in Super Feed Me. Their sprites where first used in the unreleased Jelly Beanstalk, and were reused for Feed Me. In Jelly Beanstalk, the Bug is no normal bug. It has wings under its back, so it can fly in the air sometimes, usually hovering. It is also sometimes seen standing in one place on the ground, not moving, vulnerable to attack. Ladybugs.PNG|A ladybug Butterflies These insects from Feed Me just fly around in the air. They move slower than ladybirds, making them the slowest insect in the game. Like all other insects they give the Venus Fly Trap 5cm additionel neck length if it eats one. Their heads are similar to the Flies of Pest Control, but they have long antennaes. It was revealed that they reappear in Super Feed Me, redesigned, in the second trailer Butterfly.PNG Caterpillars Caterpillars are harmless Insects from Feed Me!. They just moved on the ground. In the Real World, they transform into Butterflies, which also appear in Feed Me!. They made their first appearance in the unreleased Jelly Beanstalk, having the same appearance. They were reused for Feed Me!. In Jelly Beanstalk, the Caterpillar was one of the easiest bugs to kill. It walks all around the perimeter of the platform it is on, not stopping at all. It was very easy to kill, and the Jelly Bean Hunter would just have to wait for it to come on top of the platform, and then swat it. Caterpillar.PNG Category:Feed Me! Category:Worms Dragonflies Dragonflies are enemies that appear in Feed Me!. They dart back and forth in midair, rarely moving up or down. they are harmless, and slightly slower than flis, making them easier to eat. Their heads are similar to that of the Hoppers. They act as if the player isn't there, and will not fly away from the player when they come close. Dragonfly.PNG Flies :Main Article: Fly (Enemy) Hopper Hopper, also known as Grasshopper, is a green insect with a cross eyed look that appears in the game, "Feed Me!". It is one of the harmless bugs in the game, only hopping around in a level until eaten by the Venus Fly Trap. It is not known yet if the grasshopper will appear in Super Feed Me. File:Hopper.JPG Snails The Snail is an edible bug from the game Feed Me!. Like real life snails, they are rather slow, and can easily be eaten by the Venus Fly Trap. Eventually, they were replaced by Giant Snails in Super Feed Me. The Giant Snail is the replacement for the snail in Feed Me. It will also move slowly. If the player comes near the snail (or the Snail comes near the player), it will retreat into its shell. Its shell cannot be destroyed by bites, instead the player must destroy it by throwing a strong object - a Wrench for instance - at its shell. When its shell is removed, the direction the object was heading will push the snail in that direction and the shell can be used as a projectile. When the snail is basically a blue slug, it can be devoured with ease. When it is in the mouth of the Venus Fly Trap, it will wiggle around. File:Snail.JPG|Snail from Feed Me! File:Gaint Snail.png|Giant Snail from Super Feed Me! Spiders When Spiders are angry, their eyes turn red. If the player goes underneath it when angry (or close to it), it will drop down. It will then go back up slowly, giving the player the chance to eat it. It was replaced by the Wind Spider in Super Feed Me. The Wind Spider will move on the lines of the Spider Web. They are dangerous to touch, and may be difficult to avoid while swinging across the web. File:Spider.JPG|Angry Spider from Feed Me! File:Wind Spider.jpg|Wind Spider from Super Feed Me! Woodlouse Woodlouse move around on the ground, and when they get close to the player, there eyes would turn red and they roll into a ball, and attempt to roll into the player. They can be eaten while they are happy, and when their eyes aren't red. They'll reappear in Super Feed Me, but they will be much bigger. File:Woodlouse.JPG Category:Feed Me! Category:Enemies Category:Pick Ups